


Unresolved

by TheonlyDan



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonlyDan/pseuds/TheonlyDan
Summary: It was something that Debbie wished she could see it earlier.





	Unresolved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic on AO3......  
> English is not my first language, but I'm working on it!!!  
> Hope you all enjoy this:)

  
  Maybe she was addicted, or at least used to loneliness.  
She had good friends. She made good friends. There were always people circling around her, trying to win her attention.

Louise, for example--her best friend since high school--knew almost everything about her.  
They were each other’s soul mates, Debbie could swear, and she knew that deep down in Lou’s heart—she knew it.

  
But there went the confrontation and confession.

 

  It was a rainy day.

They had their usual meet-up in the same cafe, a corner of their own solitude in a bustling city.

‘’You know what? I think I’ve discovered why I felt nothing when Josh left.’’

After a comfortable silence, it was Lou who spoke.  
She looked very nice that day, Debbie remembered clearly. With her long blonde hair and a pair of black-framed glasses, minimal makeup, skinny jeans, white cashmere sweater that she'd bought for her, and a pair of leather boots.  
‘’And?’’

Debbie calmly sipped her black coffee, with two spoons of sugar. She herself was wearing a simple white blouse, jet-black suit pants and heels.  
‘’I figure out that I might be a lesbian.’’

Debbie choked on her drink. Lou’s conversational tone took her by surprise.  
‘’Okay……and what had given you the idea?’’

Lou shifted her gaze uneasily and stared at her own nails.  
‘’Never mind……it’s not that important. How is Claude?’’

Debbie was not going to be distracted by her lame technique of changing the subject, so she raised her eyebrows.  
‘’Things were going well, right? Just tell me what you were saying.’’

Lou blushed out of the blue. Debbie was shocked to see Lou behaving that way.  
She was always graceful, collected, funny and charming; someone that Debbie admired very much.  
‘’I……I have to go. I’m sorry.’’

Clenching her jaw, the Lou that she used to know gathered her things in frenzy and fled the scene.  
Debbie was dumb-folded. Gathering her own things as well, she left tips on the table and rushed after Lou.  
‘’Lou! Wait!’’

She finally caught her elbow on a corner of an unfamiliar alley with graffiti on the walls. It was drizzling; the air chilled with tension.  
‘’Sorry. I……I panicked.’’

Lou still couldn’t look at her in the eyes, and Debbie sighed.  
She tucked a golden strand of hair behind Lou’s ear, aware of the uncontrollable shiver when she accidentally brushed her cheek.  
‘’Louise, you know can tell me EVERYTHING. We are practically wifeys, right?’’

Debbie tried to crack a bad joke to comfort Lou; however, she only flinched upon hearing it.  
Debbie’s instinct told her that it was something disastrous, and it would destroy their relationship if things didn’t get laid out right.  
‘’I love you.’’

Lou blurted out. Debbie took her hands and smiled.  
‘’Silly, I love you, too!’’

She suddenly looked into Debbie’s eyes. Her intense stare penetrated her soul, melting something within her.  
Debbie swallowed. She understood all of a sudden.  
Perhaps it was the agony and the affection and all kinds of emotions swirling inside her eyes; but at that moment, she knew.  
‘’I love you.’’

Lou repeated, tone softer and more vulnerable that time. Debbie was still holding her hands, head spinning way too fast.  
The rest was, unfortunately, a blur.  
She wasn’t acting like herself that time, and after so many nights of sleepless dreams, Debbie couldn’t tell what had really happened after Lou put the cards on the table.  
She replayed the scenes a million times along with her grand plan of stealing the Toussaint, but Debbie still couldn’t figure out their definition.

Were they still friends?

 

  Then she herself, the great Debbie Ocean, got conned.

By the one she thought had loved her, the one she thought she could trust implicitly.  
But after 5 years of contemplation, Debbie figured out that maybe she wasn’t capable of loving someone.  
The moment she got betrayed by her then-boyfriend, Claude Becker, she thought it was a mistake.  
During the interrogation and investigation, Debbie had gradually come to her senses. After the shock passed and reality sank in, she finally accepted she was going to prison, handcuffed by someone who was pretending all the way.  
Of course she was hurt, but numbness was the first emotion that overcame her.  
Lou was the first came to her mind after she found out her ex-boyfriend had betrayed her.  


She paid Debbie a visit before she needed to start wearing those hideous orange jumpsuits.  
‘’Hey.’’

Debbie spoke, voice cracking a bit. It was the first time they had spoken after that strained afternoon.  
‘’Hey.’’

Lou was the one who reached out, grasped Debbie’s hands and held onto it.  
They stared at each other for a long time, hands intertwined.

The things that were unspoken between them stayed where they were; at that time, they just wanted to memorize each other.  
How Lou’s blonde hair was tucked into a messy ponytail and her eyes were red-rimmed, filled with anguish and so many emotions.

How Debbie was already crying, looking at Lou like she was the savior and the last straw.  
They didn’t say anything, not even a goodbye after the police officer informed Lou that her visit was over.  
No exchange of words was better.  
It gave Debbie a thread of hope that maybe Lou would still be waiting for her if she was released; it gave Debbie hope that they could solve the puzzle between them it was all over; it made Debbie think that she actually belonged to someone who she could trust without fear.

  
Then there went the five years of her life.

 

 She wondered if Lou thought about her as frequent as she did.  
Planning a grand heist in her head was almost tiring; even if she seemed to have endless time to think it all through.  
When she needed rest, Lou was the solace she found in her head; a secret paradise for escape.  
She masturbated to the thoughts of Lou, unsurprisingly. Lonely or horny nights, she was the image that jumped in her head.  
Debbie had always been curious about women; Tammy was her first female friend that she experienced sexually with.  
It struck her that she actually had a type for woman: Blonde, skinny and smart. But she didn’t want to try that with Lou, nor did the thought ever occurred to her.  
She was scared of ruining things, actually.

Debbie Ocean, the con artist, sister of the great Danny Ocean, was afraid.

How could she not see the things they had? Every smile, light touch, hand holdings and teases exchanged between her and Lou, stood for something more everlasting and precious.  
Now, Debbie had finally sought through every single detail, and she was ready for anything that would come in her way.

  She was finally released.

After picking up her old skills and reviewing all those muscle memories, she laid boneless on the hotel’s bed.  
Tomorrow, she would finally meet Lou. She hadn’t heard from her for 5 years.

When she was released, Lou somehow understood her too much that it scared her.  
For example, not picking her up from jail, knowing Debbie wouldn’t want to meet her at the time when she needed to be alone for a while.  
For example, not calling her right away, knowing Debbie wanted to be the one that took action to contact her.  
For example, never wrote a single letter to her, knowing it would make the days longer for Debbie and more painful because she would have had a glimpse of the outside world and not being able to be free.  
Needleless to say, Debbie was still on her mind after 5 years.

 She looked so different.  
Lou’s blonde hair was cut shorter to shoulder-length, with a wild bang that constantly got into her eyes. Her style definitely had shifted to a more funky and rock-n-roll style, with an air of nonchalance and coolness.  
Damn, Debbie had to admit she was smoking hot. 5 years did leave some lines on Lou’s delicate features; but she was still stunningly attractive.

  
She was a bit disappointed. They exchanged only small talks besides the up-coming heist, but Debbie hid her emotions well.  
Lou seemed to have chosen to forget all of the things that happened between them; she kept her composure to a level that Debbie felt……distant.  
Also, the light touches were gone.  
In the past, Lou was generous with strokes, pats on the knee, and casual caresses. Now, they were all gone like she preferred a distance between her and Debbie.

  
Things had changed, hadn’t they?

They arrived at the house that Lou owned by the seaside.

After some snide remarks and jokes, Debbie finally got to the guest room. She set her things down and sat by the bed, staring into the void.  
It was foolish of her to hold such a high expectation of what would happen after they were reunited. But Debbie was smart enough to understand that Lou didn’t want to be heartbroken again; she also didn’t want to run away from her old friend and betray her partner-in-crime.  
She was stuck in a dilemma, like the one before Debbie went to prison.

She wore her nightgown, bra-less, face scrubbed-clean and hair still a bit wet, went downstairs to grab a drink.  
Lou was sitting on the sofa, reading with a glass of vodka.  
‘’Hey, were there water in that? I want some good stuff.’’

She didn’t mean to startle Lou, but she still jumped a little.  
‘’Jesus, don’t sneak --’’

Lou looked at Debbie and then her eyes widen.  
Debbie knew, but she couldn’t care less. She knew the lingerie was very much see-through, cladding her figures too well.

But she didn't want to wait any longer.  
Debbie approached Lou with an almost evil smile.  
‘’Hmm... sorry about that. What are you reading?’’

She sat down and leaned closer, pretending to be interested in the book’s title, and was pleased that Lou gasped a little.  
‘’Hmm……Hemingway was a bit depressing, don’t you think?’’

Debbie looked into her eyes and smirked.  
‘’It’s interesting!’’

Lou protested and shoved her a little.  
‘’Come, I’ll get you something nice.’’

Lou suddenly stood up, putting distance between them and walked towards the liquor cabinet.  
So……a game of Cat and Mouse it was on.  
Debbie sauntered after Lou.

Surprisingly, Debbie had kept her hands to herself when they started to drink by the kitchen table. The atmosphere shifted once Lou’s features softened while she poured her a drink.

Tension untied in the air, and they drank in silence.  
An unspeakable agreement was attained as they both decided to relax and enjoy the moment.  
However, Debbie was obviously thinking too loud that Lou sighed and put down her glass.  
‘’Spit it out, Deb.’’  
‘’Why are you still with me after all those years? I thought you would disappear to live on an island or join a rock band……something like that.’’  
‘’Money.’’

Debbie snorted.  
‘’You and I both know that you didn’t do this for money, and you didn’t answer my question.’’

Lou’s jaw tightened as Debbie finished her vodka in a chug.  
‘’I have my own reasons, Debora.’’

Debbie stiffened. She hadn’t called her like that in so many years.  
‘’Well……what happened to you in these years? You changed a lot.’’  
‘’But I still look nice, don’t I?’’

Debbie wasn’t a fool to notice that Lou was trying to stay behind her walls and get off on this subject as light as possible.  
She used to open up around her easily when they were younger then.  
‘’I missed you when I was in there.’’

The words jumped out of her mouth before Debbie could stop herself.  
That did catch Lou’s attention as her head shot up and stared at Debbie.  
‘’That was cornier than I thought—‘’  
‘’I’ve missed you, too.’’

Lou said quickly and took a long swig. Debbie swallowed.  
‘’Come then, give me a hug.’’

She stared at Debbie in disbelief.  
‘’You say you missed me!’’

Debbie jokingly pouted, trying to lighten up the mood. Lou sighed, put down her drink and walked cautiously to her.  
They were bare-feet, so Debbie had to raise her head to look at Lou.  
‘’I thought you hate sentimental stuff.’’

Lou muttered under her breath. Debbie smiled softly.  
She enveloped Lou’s waist and pulled her into a full hug.  
She smelled the same: Chanel N°5 mixed with cigarette and wildflowers.  
Debbie was suddenly dizzy with happiness.  
She also felt something else stirring in her stomach, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.  
‘’Who says I don’t like something romantic?’’

They parted as Debbie still looked at Lou with affection in her eyes.  
She looked so beautiful without any makeup, more authentic than anything that Debbie had known.  
Debbie cupped her cheeks and caressed her soft, sun-kissed skin with her thumb.

Lou shuddered.  
‘’You waited for me.’’

Debbie rasped out, and Lou’s mouth quirked slightly.  
‘’You think I’d run away with some pretty thing with no brain?’’  
‘’Aww……are you saying that I’m smart?’’

Debbie traced her fingertip along her strong jawline. Lou smirked and suddenly leaned in.  
Debbie gasped.  
‘’Don’t flatter yourself, jailbird.’’

She could feel Lou’s breath ghosting on her lips. The air was charged and heated with tension that had never existed so strongly before.  
Debbie couldn’t wait any longer.  
She cupped Lou’s cheeks and kissed her with all of her strength.  
It shattered their universe that they had orbited around each other since the very beginning of their relationship.  
The kiss was messy and hurried at first; in the back of Debbie’s mind, she realized she was groping Lou like a horny teenager.

  
She couldn’t rationalize this, neither could Lou. Her hands were everywhere—Debbie’s hair, back, hips, and her slender waist were all attacked by Lou’s exploring hands, hungry for all kinds of contact.  
Lou tasted different than she had imagined; she thought about cigarette, mint and vodka.

Instead, she was none of the above.

  
Perhaps something powerful and sweet mixed with heartbreak and ecstasy.

  
They parted for air, both rosy pink and slightly overwhelmed.  
Debbie’s heart was beating so loud that she swore Lou could hear it too.  
‘’See how much I’ve missed you?’’ Debbie gazed at Lou and joked breathlessly. She laughed.

  
Nothing had changed except everything was different from now on.

 After their grand heist, they had harvested not only money, but also bonds of friendship that were stronger than they could possibly imagine.  
For example, after Amita went back and told them about the douche-bag that she had blind-dated in the restaurant; they agreed that Nine Ball should track down the dude and hack into his account then embarrass him.

Of course Nine Ball was more than happy to do that. Judging by her wicked smile, Debbie could swear Nine Ball must have done something far WORSE.  
For example, when Tammy had finally divorced her husband, the 7 of them gathered together in secret and threw a surprise party for Tammy by the beach to celebrate her new relationship status.  
For example, their viral group texting.  
For example, planning and brainstorming the next possible heist.  
For example, calling Debbie ‘’Mom 1’’ and Lou ’’Mom 2’’ and poke fun of them whenever they were too ‘’obvious’’ among the 8 people.  
Each of them has their own dreams and pursuits.  
So this time, Debbie decided to be bold and own something real for once in her life not by stealing.

 

‘’I can’t believe you are the stalker-type.’’

The familiar Australian accent drawled and was muffled under the helmet. The California sun was too bright that it was almost more radiant than Lou in her leather bike-suit glory.  
‘’Regretting already?’’

Debbie walked towards her in heels and confidence. Lou took off the helmet and smiled like a Cheshire cat.  
She could see her reflection in Lou’s sunglasses, and Debbie saw herself; not the Debbie Ocean that was smarter than most of the human beings on Earth; not the Debbie Ocean that was mysterious and manipulated everything into the way she liked it; not the Debbie Ocean that was thinking of revenge and heartbreak every second of the day.

  
She saw the Debbie that wanted to be true and vulnerable.  
And she knew that Louise could see it too.

  
‘’Ready for a ride?’’  
‘’Where to?’’  
‘’Anywhere with you, Deb.’’

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
> Ocean's 8 is just fantastic!  
> I'm so relieved because I'm not the only one that ship Debbie and Lou, but my mom wasn't so surprised when she found that I had a crush on Cate Blanchett(who doesn't right?).


End file.
